I Wanna Be Adored
by Emi86
Summary: Sagt der Titel nicht alles?Vorsicht,das ist KEINE lustige Fanfic!SquallxZell ( Chapter 7 ist ein kleines Special für euch. )
1. part I

Disclaimer:  
Die Final Fantasy 8 Leute gehören leider nicht mir,aber wenn sie mir jemand anbietet würde ich sie sofort kaufen!Vorallem Squall und Zell!Uns Seifer wär auch nicht schlecht...Haha....  
Geld mach ich auch net....wär ja auch zu schön....  
Anmerkung:  
Wenn ich auf Englisch schreiben könnte würde ich es tun!Ich finde nämlich,dass man auf Englisch Stimmungen und sowieso alles besser ausdrücken kann,aber leider kann ich nicht so gut Englisch....also müsst ihr euch mit dem deutschen begnügen.Hihi...  
Ach ja das ist die erst Fanfic die ich jemals alleine geschrieben hab,also nehmts mir nicht so übel wenn sie nicht so gut is!Ich geb mir echt Mühe!  
Vielleicht schaff ich es ja auch mal das ganze hier zu übersetzen...wer weiss...  
  
  
  
  
  
I Wanna Be Adored  
  
  
  
by Emi  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
part one   
____________________________________________________________________  
  
I don't have to sell my soul  
He's already in me  
I don't need to sell my soul  
He's already in me  
  
I wanna be adored  
I wanna be adored  
  
I don't have to sell my soul  
He's already in me  
I don't need to sell my soul  
He's already in me  
  
I wanna be adored  
I wanna be adored  
  
Adored  
  
I wanna be adored  
  
("I Wanna Be Adored" by Stone Roses)  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Leonheartless...  
  
Schon wieder nannten sie ihn so...  
  
Leonheartless....  
  
Es brannte sich tief in sein Inneres hinein....  
Er liess es sich nicht anmerken,aber es verletzte ihn tief.Ja,er war nicht der Gesprächigste,aber eigentlich war es nur Verteidigung.Er verschloss sich vor den anderen,weil er schon zu oft verletzt worden war.  
Ellione.Raine.Rinoa.Alle hatten ihn verlassen.  
Auch Rinoa,von der er dachte sie wäre seine "grosse Liebe",eine Liebe die ein für ein ganzes Leben bestimmt war,hatte ihn stehen gelassen.  
Der erste gutaussehende Kerl und sie liess ihn fallen wie eine heisse Kartoffel.  
Was machte er denn so falsch?Er hatte sogar für sie versucht sich zu ändern!Und was machte sie...  
Vielleicht war es auch besser so...vielleicht verdiente er es ja auch nicht jemanden zu haben der ihn liebte...  
  
Seine Freunde hatten sich auch von ihm zurück gezogen.Selphie war nurnoch mit Irvine beschäftigt,bzw. am streiten,Quistis hatte eigentlich nur noch geschäftlich mit ihm zu tun.Nun ja sie hatte aber auch furchtbar viel zu tun als neue Direktorin des Gardens...  
Seifer sah man auch nicht mehr so oft im Garden.Seit er nach Balamb um,gezogen war kam er nurnoch in den Garden wenn eine Mission anstand.Wahrscheinlich konnte er den Leuten,denen er während seiner Zeit unter Artemisias Kontrolle soviel Leid angetan hatte nicht mehr unter die Augen treten...  
  
Und Zell...Zell war so eine Sache für sich...  
Die Distanz zu Zell kam eigentlich mehr durch ihn und nicht durch Zell...  
Und er wusste nicht einmal warum...  
Jedesmal wenn er den blonden Jungen sah breitete sich so ein komisches Gefühl in seiner Brust aus...  
Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch...Dinge die er schon längst vergessen hatte...und wollte...  
Dinge die während der Zeit passierten,als sie alle noch klein waren und im Waisenhaus waren...  
Eigentlich hätte das auch bei den anderen passieren können,aber es war nur bei Zell so...  
Und er wollte sich nicht daran erinnern,also zog er sich von Zell zurück.  
Auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte...  
  
"Squall!"  
Squall wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
'Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...'  
Vor ihm stand Zell,mit seinem typischen,fetten Grinsem im gesicht,seine scharfen Eckzähne entblösst.  
Seine Haare waren wie üblich zu Spikes nach oben gegeelt und sein blaues Shirt mit dem Zeichen 'B.A.',was für Balamb Athletics stand,liess seine eh schon eisblauen Augen noch intensiver erscheinen.Das Tattoo auf der linken Seite seines Gesichts liess ihn beinahe dämonisch aussehen.  
"Hey Squall,haste Bock mit mir in die Cafeteria zu gehen?"  
"...äh..also..."Doch bevor er antworten konnte,hatte ihn Zell schon am Handgelenk gepackt und schleifte ihn regelrecht zur Cafeteria.  
"Die haben jetzt so ganz spezielle Hotdogs!Die MUSST du mal probiert haben!Ich spendier dir eins!Das ist so mit...ach was weiss ich was da drin is!Auf jeden Fall schmeckts geil!Ich hab zwar grad schon fünf gegessen,aber wen störts..."plapperte er fröhlich.  
"Also...Zell...ich muss eigentlich..."setzte Squall an.  
"Nichts musst du!Das einzige was du jetzt musst ist dieses Hotdog probieren!"  
"Wenn du meinst..."  
"So isses schon besser!"Zell grinste ihn an."Such dir schon mal nen Platz!Ich hol das Essen!"  
  
Squall suchte sich eine Platz,was nicht gerade einfach war,so überfüllt wie die Cafeteria war und setzte sich hin.Die neuen Hotdogs schienen ja wirklich gut anzukommen.  
  
"Hey ...was macht den Leonheartless hier?" hörte er hinter sich.Ein Kichern folgte."Und dann auch noch mit Mr.Hyper...naja wie heisst es so schön?'Gegensätzte ziehen sich an'." lachte eine andere Stimme.  
Squall vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und versuchte krampfhaft nicht hinzuhören.  
"Vielleicht klappts ja auch nicht...ich meine bei der Heartilly hats ja auch nicht gehalten....dafür is er halt zu 'leonheartless'!Hahahaha"  
Jetzt hielt er es nicht mehr aus.Es war einfach zu viel!Jedesmal das gleiche...Das war auch der Grund warum er nicht mehr hierher kam.Vielleicht sollte er einfach Seifers Beispiel folgen...  
Er gehörte schon längst nicht mehr hierher...  
  
Gerade war er im Begriff aufzustehen und die Cafeteria zu verlassen,als Zell zurück kam.  
"Hey Squall,wo willste denn hin?"Zell blickte ihn fragend an.  
"Tut mir leid dass es so lange gedauert hat..die Schlange war so lang!Ich bin froh dass überhaupt noch ein paar Hotdogs da waren..."Er setzte sich neben Squall und reichte ihm sein Hotdog."Also was war grad los?Warum wolltest du gehen?"  
"Nichts...Es hat mir nur zu lange gedauert...ich muss heut noch arbeiten..."redete sich Squall heraus.Zell musste nicht unbedingt wissen was er fühlte.Er musste nicht wissen,dass ihn die Sprüche mehr trafen als jeder dachte...dass er fast verrückt wurde...  
"So...na wenn du meinst.Wusstest du schon dass Selphie und Irvine jetzt endgültig auseinander sind?" wechselte Zell geschickt das Thema.Er merkte zwar,dass mit Squall etwas nicht stimmte,wollte aber nicht weiterbohren.  
  
"Hör mal Zell...ich muss jetzt wirklich los.Trotzdem danke für das Hotdog..."Mit diesen Worten stand Squall auf und verliess die Cafeteria.  
  
"Öh..gern geschehen..."Zell sass völlig perplex da und starrte Squall nach.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Schon wieder...  
  
Es war doch immer das Gleiche...  
  
Er liess sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke.  
Der Klang des Gelächters hing ihm immernoch in den Ohren.  
  
//...er ist halt zu 'leonheartless'...//  
  
War es wirklich so?  
War er wirklich so?  
  
Würde er jemals in der Lage sein eine Beziehung einzugehen ohne hinter jeder Ecke eine Drohende "Gefahr" zu fürchten...ohne sich vor dem anderen zu verschliessen?  
Hatte er denn eigentlich 'Liebe' verdient?  
War er denn in der Lage zu lieben?  
  
Ja er hatte Rinoa geliebt..und Ellione...und wahrscheinlich hätte er auch Raine geliebt.  
Aber alle hatten ihn verlassen...  
Hatten ihn verletzt...  
Hatten ihn zu dem gemacht was er war...ein Nichts...ein vergessener Held...  
  
Die traurige Geschichte eines vergessenen Heldes.  
  
Noch einmal wollte er das haben was er vor zwei Jahren hatte...noch einmal wollte er bewundert werden.  
Noch einmal bewundert...und geliebt...  
  
Eine einzelne Träne rollte über seine Wange.  
Und viele andere folgten...wie so oft...  
  
  
  
  
end of part one  
  
© Emi 2002  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So das war Teil eins....  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen(mir gefällt dieses Standardgelaber hier auf jeden Fall nicht...hehe)  
Also bitte reviewt...sonst schreib ich nicht weiter!(Welch eine Drohung...)  
Emi  
  
  
Wenn wir doch grad dabei sind...lest doch bitte 'Die WG'!Und reviewt auch!Das is nämlich ne Story von mir und ner Freundin!emiarina...sagts ja schon so schön...hehe...Emi&Arina!Steht bei den Crossovers!  
Danke 


	2. part II

__________________________________________________________________  
  
part two  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Zell!Warte mal!"  
Der Blonde SeeD drehte sich um und blickte Quistis fragend an."Was ist?"  
"Kannst du mir mal einen Gefallen tun?"  
"Mal?....sicher...."seufzte Zell.  
"Ah,danke!"Quistis schenkte ihm eines ihrer charmantesten Lächeln.Sie sah in ihrer Uniform einfach umwerfend aus.Ihre hüftlangen Haare waren offen und glänzten in der Morgensonne.Ihre randlose Brille und die Akten unter dem Arm verliehen ihr ein intellektuelles Aussehen und ihre hellblauen Augen funkelten glücklich."Könntest du mal eben Squall wecken und ihm sagen er soll in mein Büro kommen?Ich muss nochwas mit ihm wegen des SeeD-Tests morgen besprechen...Könntest du das tun?"  
"Ja,mach ich..."  
"Danke Zell!"Quistis wandte sich zum Lift um in ihr Büro zu fahren.  
"Ach Quistis!"Hielt sie Zell zurück."Du siehst so glücklich aus...was ist los?Hab ich was verpasst?"  
"Och nichts..."wehrte sie ab."Also ich muss jetzt los...Xu wartet..."Sie verschwand im Lift und überliess Zell die schwierige Aufgabe Squall zu wecken.  
"Xu,hm?....Quistis,Quistis..."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
Es war dunkel,es regnete und ihm war kalt.  
Und er war alleine....wie so oft...  
Würde das denn niemals aufhören?  
  
Hinter sich hörte er Schritte.  
Er wandte sich um und sah nichts als Schwärze.  
Aber es war jemand da.In der Dunkelheit konnte man die Umrisse einer Gestalt erkennen.  
Je länger er sich darauf konzentrierte desto klarer wurde das Bild.  
Es war eine Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren.Ihre schokoladenfarbenen Augen funkelten und ihr sinnlicher,herzförmiger Mund war in ein Grinsen verzogen.Die eine Hand hatte sie auf der Hüfte aufgestüzt und mit der anderen spielte sie mit ihrer Kette,während sie ihn belustigt ansah.  
"Rinoa..."hauchte er.  
Ihr Grinsen wurde nurnoch hämischer.Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu,blieb aber dann doch stehen und machte eine  
Bewegung ihre Kette zu öffnen.  
Sie nahm den grösseren Ring ab und liess ihn in ihre zierliche Hand fallen.  
  
Es war sein Griever Ring.  
  
Das Zeichen seiner Stärke.  
  
Und sie hatte es in der Hand.  
Genauso wie sie ihn in der Hand hatte.  
Und sie liess ihn fallen.  
  
'kling'  
  
Das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand und wurde durch einen traurigen,bemitleidenden Blick ersetzt.  
  
"Du bist es nicht wert,Squall...."  
  
Diese Worte trafen ihn wie eine Faust ins Gesicht.  
Er stand da,unfähig ein Wort zu sagen,sich einen Millimeter zu bewegen.  
Er wollte sie fragen warum.  
Warum auch sie ihm das antat.  
Was er denn so falsch machte.  
Aber es ging nicht.  
Ihre worte hallten in seinen Ohren wieder.Lauter und lauter.  
  
//....du bist es nicht wert...//  
  
Sie blickte ihn ein letztes mal an und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Und schon wieder wurde er verlassen.Verletzt.  
Es wiederholte sich.  
Die traurige Geschichte eines vergessenen Heldes...  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
Squall wachte auf und starrte an die Decke.  
Schon wieder so ein Traum.  
Schon wieder so eine Erinnerung.  
//...du bist es nicht wert...//  
Sie hatte ihn wirklich getroffen.  
Aber er hatte es sich nicht anmerken lassen.Er hatte einfach nichts gesagt und gewartet bis sie gegangen war.  
Bis sie ihn verlassen hatte.  
Einfach so.Für einen Anderen.Bei der ersten Gelegenheit.  
  
"Squall?"  
Er hörte ein Klopfen an der Tür.  
"Squall,bist du wach?"  
Es war Zell.  
"Ja..."antwortete Squall.Er stand auf und öffnete die Tür.  
"Was ist?"  
"Guten Morgen!Quistis möchte das du in ihr Büro kommst!Sie möchte irgendwas wegen des SeeD-Tests mit dir besprechen!"plapperte Zell fröhlich.  
"Weisst du was?Ich glaub zwischen Xu und Quistis läuft irgendwas..Quistis hat grad so ne Andeutung gemacht..."  
"...aha...Gibts sonst nochwas wichtiges?"  
"Nö eigentlich nicht..."  
"Dann entschuldige mich bitte...ich muss mich noch fertig machen..."Mit dieses Worten schloss Squall die Tür und liess Zell stehen.  
  
Drinnen lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen.  
Warum war er eigentlich so abweisend?Zell meinte es doch nur gut.  
Vielleicht sollte er sich bei ihm entschuldigen....  
  
Er riss die Tür auf und wollte Zell schon hinterherrufen,als er bemerkte dass dieser immernoch vor der Türe stand.  
"Ähm...Zell?Was machst du noch hier?"  
"Ich geh schon,ich geh schon!"  
"Nein warte!"hielt ihn Squall zurück."So meinte ich das nicht!Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen...ich bin immer so unfreundlich zu dir..."  
Zell stand völlig perplex da."Hast du dich grad bei mir entschuldigt?"  
"....ja..."  
"Bist du krank oder so?"  
Zell bemerkte den verletzten Ausdruck auf Squalls Gesicht und entschuldigte sich schnell.  
"So meinte ich das nicht Squall!Sorry...Willst du vielleicht mit mir in Balamb frühstücken gehen,wenn du bei Quistis warst?"  
"Ja."  
"Schön!Ich bin in der Bibliothek.Du kannst ja dann kommen,wenn du fertig bist,ja?"  
"Okay."  
Zell wandte sich um und ging den Gang herunter.  
  
War doch garnicht so schwer.  
Vieleicht würde er jetzt mal auf andere Gedanken kommen.  
  
Squall ging ins Bad um zu duschen.  
Er liess das Wasser laufen bis es heiss wurde und stellte sich dann unter den Strahl.  
Er griff nach der Seife und wusch sich.Dann liess er das Wasser seine verspannten Muskeln massieren.  
Es gab doch nichts besseres als eine richtig heisse Dusche.  
Er stellte das Wasser ab und rubbelte sich mit einem Handtuch ab.  
Im Spiegel blickten ihn zwei sturmgraue Augen an.Sein Gesicht war ein wenig eingefallen.  
Kein Wunder,er hatte ja auch schon seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gegessen....  
Er berührte die Narbe auf seiner Stirn,die er von Seifer hatte.  
  
Seifer...  
  
Wenn wenigstens noch er da wäre.Aber auch er hatte ihn 'verlassen'.  
  
"Squall,hör mal auf immer so depri zu sein!"sagte er zu sich selbst."Das macht doch alles nurnoch schlimmer."  
Squall versuchte seine Haare einigermassen in Ordnung zu bringen und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank um sich Sachen zum anziehen rauszusuchen.  
Er entschloss sich für seine typische Lederhose,seine drei Gürtel und ein schwarzes enges Shirt mit der Aufschrift 'Hell Boy',was vielleicht früher einmal zu ihm gepasst hätte,jetzt aber nicht mehr und ein weisses Hemd,was er darüber anzog.  
Er griff nach seiner Gunblade,da er nicht vorhatte nochmal herzukommen,bevor er nach Balamb ging und es wäre ein bisschen bescheuert ohne eine Waffe in der Gegend rumzulaufen.  
Squall entschloss sich seine Griever Kette heute nicht zu tragen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Quistis.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Zell sass in der Bibliothek an einem der Computer und sah sich eine Seite über die neuesten Waffen an.Diese neuen Handschuhe musste er einfach haben.  
Sie waren aus einem schwarzglänzendem Leder gemacht und hatten an den Knöcheln lange Krallen aus Metall die ein bisschen gebogen waren um eine noch grössere Wirkung zu erziehlen.  
Ausserdem hatten sie auf dem Handrücken ein Zeichen,das seinem Tattoo sehr ähnelte.  
Aber sie waren sauteuer.Zwei Drittel seines Gehaltes!Aber manchmal musste er sich doch auch mal was gönnen dürfen!  
Zell versank in Gedanken,als er plötzlich die Reflektion einer Person im Bildschirm sah.  
"Seifer...du brauchst dich gar nicht erst anzuschleichen...ich hab dich eh schon bemerkt...."  
"Äh...was?Wie hast du...?"fragte Seifer verwirrt.  
"Ich hab dich im Bildschirm gesehen,Idiot!"Zell drehte sich um und grinste Seifer an."Schön,dass man dich hier auch mal wieder sieht...."  
"Ich hab dich vermisst,Hasenfuss...."Seifer umarmte ihn und vergrub sein Gesicht in Zells Haaren.  
"Seifer...hör auf damit...ich dachte wir wären uns einig,dass es vorbei ist..."Zell seufzte und befreite sich von Seifer.  
"Gibst du mir nicht noch einmal eine Chance?"  
"Nein Seifer...es ist aus...es würde doch nur wieder so enden wie die letzten Male als ich dir noch eine "Chance"gegeben hab...  
Das weisst du genauso gut wie ich...  
Ich bin dein Freund,aber nicht mehr dein Lover...ok?"  
"Ja..."Seifer blickte ihn traurig an."Wenn du meinst..."  
Er setzte sich neben Zell und versuchte krampfhaft nicht daran zu denken.  
"Wie läufts denn so hier im Garden?Alles in Ordnung?"  
Zell lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und blickte an die Decke.Seine gute Laune war verflogen."Ja alle in Ordnung...Ich hab so das Gefühl,dass zwischen Xu und Quistis was läuft...."  
"Ach komm!Willst du mir erzählen du hast das noch nicht gewusst???Sogar ich weiss es!!"lachte Seifer."Das ist doch wieder typisch Zell...es ist ja schon komisch,dass du es überhaupt gemerkt hast!Hahaha...."  
"Ja klar!Mach dich nur über mich lustig!Du bist doch immernoch das gleiche Arschloch...."Zell schmollte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Ich doch nicht..."grinste Seifer."Haste Lust mit mir in die Stadt zu gehen?Ich war grad bei Quistis und hab jetzt frei!"  
"Nee,geht nicht...bin schon verabredet.Und da kommt mein Date auch schon!"Zell zeigte zur Tür,durch die Squall gerade hereingekommen war.  
"Squall?Also eins muss man dir lassen...nen guten Geschmack haste...hehe"Seifer stiess Zell einen Ellbogen in die Rippen und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
"Idiot!So war das garnicht gemeint!Hi Squall!"begrüsste Zell Squall.  
"Hallo...Seifer?"Squall blickte Seifer fragend an und setzte sich dann zu den beiden.  
"Freut mich auch dich zu sehen!"  
"..."  
"Immernoch so gesprächig?"  
"Was interessierts dich?"knurrte Squall.  
"Hallo Leute?!"unterbrach Zell."Ihr habt euch jetzt ca. 30 Sekunden gesehen und fangt schon wieder an zu streiten?"  
"Sorry..."entschuldigten sich die beiden gleichzeitig.  
"Mann....irgendwann solltet ihr das doch wohl mal in den Griff kriegen...."  
Squall und Seifer warfen sich ein letztes mal böse Blicke zu und schauten dann Zell an.  
"Und was jetzt?"fragte Seifer.  
"Wir gehen in die Stadt!"Zell stand auf und schleppte die beiden anderen mit zum Parkplatz.  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Squall saß neben Seifer auf der Rückbank des Wagens,während Zell fuhr.  
Seifer...  
Das war das letzte womit er heute gerechnet hatte...ausgerechnet Seifer.  
Er blickte aus dem Fenster und versank in seine Gedanken.  
An die Zeit vor dem zweiten Hexenkrieg.  
Als er noch beliebt war,bei den Studenten.  
Als er noch ein Held war für die Kleineren.  
  
Als er noch geliebt wurde...  
  
Er hatte so das Gefühl,dass sich Zell nur aus Mitleid mit ihm befasste.  
Warum auch sonst?  
Warum sollte man sich auch sonst mit so jemandem wie ihm beschäftigen?  
Einem Nichts...  
  
"Hey Squall...wo is'n deine Kette?"  
"Hä...hast du was gesagt?"  
Seifer rollte mit den Augen."Ich hab dich gefragt wo dein Griever Anhänger ist!Den trägt du doch sonst immer..."  
"Ich brauch ihn nicht mehr..."  
"Hast du ihn vorher gebraucht?"fragte Seifer verwirrt.  
"...nein..."  
"Also wo liegt dann das Problem?"  
"Was hat es für einen Sinn ein Zeichen zu tragen,wenn es keine Bedeutung hat..."seufzte Squall.  
Seifer sah ihn geschockt an."Was geht denn mit dir?Biste krank oder so?"  
  
"...vielleicht...."  
  
"Oh Mann ich gebs auf!Du bist echt komisch heute..."  
"Lass mich halt!"fauchte Squall.  
"Ja,genau das mach ich jetzt auch!Du kannst mich doch mal!"  
"Ach halt doch deine Fresse!Du hast doch keine Ahnung!"  
"Wie soll ich denn auch wenn du nie den Mund aufmachst!!!"  
"..."  
Squall blickte Seifer traurig an.  
  
War es so?  
War das der Grund?  
  
Zell hielt an und drehte sich nach hinten um."Squall....erzähl uns halt was du für ein Problem hast...wir sind doch deine Freunde..."  
Squall vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen."Ich kann nicht..."  
Zell kletterte nach hinten und nahm Squall in den Arm."Aber so kann es doch nicht weitergehen...ich meine schau dich doch mal an...du schaust jeden Tag schlechter aus...du sagst fast keinen Ton mehr,du lässt dich nurnoch ganz selten Blicken...  
Du kannst doch nicht einfach all deine Probleme in dich hineinfressen!"  
"Ich weiss doch selbst nicht warum..."Squall fing leise an zu schluchzen."Ich kann nur einfach nicht mehr..."  
Zell warf Seifer einen hilflosen Blick zu,aber der zuckte nur ebenso hilflos mit dem Schultern.  
"Ich weiss einfach nicht was ich tun soll...."Jetzt gab es kein Halten mehr für Squalls Tränen und eine nach der anderen rollte über seine blassen Wangen.  
  
Zell strich über Squalls weichen Haare und versuchte ihn so gut wie möglich zu trösten,auch wenn er nicht wusste was eigentlich los war.  
Aber das einzige was er tun konnte war ihn sich an seiner Schulter ausweinen zu lassen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
end of part two  
  
© Emi 2002  
  
  
Ich bin heut furchtbar unkreativ....ausserdem krieg ich keine Gespräche hin...  
Sorry...  
Bis zum nächsten mal!  
Reviewt bitte!  
Vielen Dank für deine Review Blacktears!  
Emi 


	3. part III

____________________________________________________________________  
  
part three  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Nachdem er sich ausgeweint hatte,wischte sich Squall die letzten Tränen weg.  
Mit seinen rotgeweinten Augen blickte er in die besorgten Gesichter seiner Freunde.  
Das war das erste mal,dass er seinen Freunden gegenüber wirkliche Emotionen gezeigt hatte.  
Er hatte sich zum ersten mal göffnet,auch wenn er ihnen nichts erzählt hatte.  
  
Und es war falsch gewesen.  
  
Er wollte nicht bemitleidet werden...so wie jetzt.  
  
Er wollte bewundert werden...  
  
Er wollte der sein zu dem die anderen aufsahen.  
  
Und jetzt war er wieder ganz unten.  
Bemitleidet...  
Missverstanden...  
Bedauert...  
  
Er war da wo er auf keinen Fall sein wollte.  
  
Und er war alleine.  
  
Ja er hatte Freunde.  
Aber wozu hat man Freunde,wenn man ihnen nichtmal mitteilen konnte was man fühlt?  
Konnte man sie dann überhaupt 'Freunde' nennen?  
Waren es seine Freunde?  
Er wusste genauso wenig über sie,wie sie über ihn...  
Vielleicht sogar weniger...  
  
Auch jetzt wo er Zell so nahe war fühlte er sich so fremd.  
Als ob er hier nicht hingehörte.  
  
Aber wohin gehörte er dann?  
Wo wenn nicht hier?  
In Esthar?Bei seinem Vater?  
Von dem er noch weniger wusste als von seinen 'Freunden'?  
  
Wenn er wenigstens jemanden hätte,der ihm ein 'hier' geben könnte.  
Einen Platz von dem er wusste,dass immer jemand da wäre,der auf ihn wartet.  
Jemand der ihn liebte...  
Ohne ihn zu verletzen.  
  
  
  
Über all dies dachte er nach,als er in Zells Armen lag,zufrieden,dass er wenigstens für diese kurze Zeit jemanden hatte,auch wenn er ihm fremd war.  
  
"Squall,bist du in Ordnung?Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?"Seifer war erstaunlich sanft.Gar nicht so das Macho-Arschloch wie sonst.  
Und auch Zell war so liebevoll wie er ihn noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte.  
  
Sie bemitleideten ihn.  
  
"Ja,alles in Ordnung...Macht euch keine Sorgen.."  
  
Sie hatten doch keine Ahnung.  
  
War es weil er nie 'den Mund aufmachte'?  
  
"Tun wir aber!Es ist ja nicht gerade üblich,dass du anfängst loszuheulen."Zell liess Squall los und blickte ihm in die Augen."Squall..."  
  
War es nur Täuschung oder sah er da ein Hauch von...Ja was war es eigentlich?  
Da war etwas neben der Sorge.Etwas viel intensiveres.  
  
"Ich würde sagen wir fahren zu mir nach Hause.Danach können wir ja noch entscheiden was mir machen,ok?"schlug Zell vor.  
  
'Ich will nicht bemitleidet werden.'  
  
'Nicht von euch.'  
  
"Von niemandem."  
  
"Was?"Seifer blickte ihn fragend an."Was hast du grad gesagt?"  
"Ich hab gesagt 'In Ordnung'."  
"Hat sich nicht so angehört...aber egal...Ich fahre!"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Sie sassen an dem runden Küchentisch in Zell's Haus und tranken Tee.  
Seifer war wieder zu sich nach Hause gegangen.  
Er hatte noch immer diesen besorgten Blick gehabt.  
  
"Squall..."Zell nahm Squalls Hand in seine und sah ihm in die Augen.  
Und wieder war dort dieser Ausdruck.Nicht nur die Sorge,auch nicht Mitleid.  
Etwas anderes.  
Etwas was ihm bekannt vorkam.  
Etwas was er sich insgeheim gewünscht hatte.  
  
War es 'Liebe'?  
Oder war es nur die Liebe von jemandem der ihn Vielleicht als Bruder ansah?  
  
Nein.  
Es war Liebe.  
Es gab jemandem der ihm vielleicht ein 'hier' geben konnte.  
  
Es gab jemanden der nicht besorgt war,weil er ihn bemitleidete,sondern weil er ihn 'liebte'.  
  
Es war ihm nurnoch nie vorher aufgefallen.  
  
"Zell....warum hast du es mir nie vorher gesagt?"  
  
"Ich hatte Angst."  
  
Er wusste wovon Squall redete.Er konnte es in seinen Augen sehen.In seinen endlosen Augen.  
Er hatte es gesehen.  
Die Verwirrung,die stumme Frage,die Erkenntnis.  
Er wusste,dass er es erkannt hatte.  
Er wusste,dass Squall es wusste.  
Dass er ihn liebte.  
  
"Ich hatte Angst du könntest mich zurückweisen...  
Du bist immer so kalt.  
So verschlossen.  
Aber...  
  
Ich habe immer zu dir heraufgesehen.  
Ich habe dich immer bewundert.  
Du warst immer mein 'Held'.  
  
Selbst als du es für die anderen nicht mehr warst.  
Für mich warst du es.  
Doch dann hast du dich verschlossen.Hast mich abgewehrt.  
Und es tat weh.  
Es tut immer noch weh.  
Und ich habe immer noch Angst.  
Ich will dich nicht verlieren Squall....auch wenn du eigentlich niemals 'mein' warst.  
Ich will nicht,dass du verschwindest.  
Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Du...liebst...mich...."  
  
'Es gibt ein 'hier'.  
Es war immer da.  
Und ich habe es nicht gesehen.  
Ich habe es nicht 'gesucht'.  
Aber es war da.  
Die ganze Zeit.  
Es gibt doch ein Sprichwort dafür...'  
  
Warum in die Ferne schweifen,wenn das Gute liegt so nah?  
  
"Zell....ich weiss nicht,ob ich dich liebe...aber...ich...wünsche es mir...  
Ich hatte Angst...genau wie du.  
Ich hatte Angst,dass ich wieder jemanden verlieren könnte.  
Dass ich wieder verletzt werden könnte.  
Ich habe mich zurückgezogen,auch wenn ich es nicht wollte.  
Ich ...wollte wieder bewundert werden...so wie früher...  
Ich habe so krampfhaft versucht wieder der zu sein,der ich einmal war...oder zu sein glaubte...  
Ich habe mich an Dinge gehalten,die eigentlich keine Rolle spielten.  
Ich dachte...es würde niemanden geben,weil ich nie danach gesucht habe.  
Ich habe so kramphaft nach 'Liebe' gesucht,dass ich sie nicht gesehen habe.  
Dass ich sie zurückgewiesen habe...  
  
Es tut mir leid...."  
  
In Squall's sonst so emotionslosen Augen spiegelten sich all seine Gefühle wieder.  
Angst,Hoffnung,Schmerz,Einsicht.  
Ein Strudel aus Gefühlen in dem man hineingesogen werden konnte.  
Dieser Anblick war das schönste was Zell jemals gesehen hatte.  
Er strich Squall ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und liess sich einfach in diesen unendlichen graublauen Tiefen treiben.  
  
So saßen sie für Minuten da und sahen sich einfach nur an.  
Verloren sich in den Spiegeln ihrer Seelen.  
Und verliebten sich ineinander.  
  
Squall beugte sich nach einer Zeit die ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam zu Zell und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
"Ich weiss es jetzt..."  
Es bedurfte keiner Worte.  
Sie wussten es.  
Sie konnten es sehen.  
  
  
  
end of part three  
  
  
© Emi 2002  
  
  
  
Geschafft!Wenn ich bedenke in welch kurzer Zeit ich das jetzt geschrieben habe...  
2 Kapitel an einem Tag...Is doch ne Leistung oder?  
Man muss nur die richtige Musik hören...dann geht das alles wie von selbst!Hihi  
Wenn ihr wissen wollt was für eine Musik ich gehört hab während ich das 3.Kapitel geschrieben hab kommt hier die Antwort!  
Die ganze(!)Zeit über hab ich "My December" von Linkin Park gehört!  
Ich würd euch empfehlen das hier nochmal zu lesen und gleichzeitig das Lied zu hören!Dann ist   
Stimmung halt sowas von anders!  
Nicht so kitschig...hehe...war doch echt kitschig das Kapitel,oder?  
Aber wer jetzt denkt das war das Ende hat sich geschnitten!Es geht noch weiter!  
Ich muss mir nurnoch überlegen wie!Hehe...Also es kann passieren,dass morgen schon ein neuer Teil da ist oder erst in 3 Wochen...  
Lasst euch überraschen!  
Emi 


	4. part IV

Ab jetzt hat es nicht mehr viel mit den ersten 3 Teilen und dem Titel zu tun,aber stört das?  
Jetzt kommen vielleicht mal ein paar weniger bedrückende und auch kitschige Teile...  
Aber manchmal trügt der Schein.DasDrama ist noch nicht vorbei...  
Ich hoffe ihr lest trotzdem weiter.  
Ach ja...Squall is ein bisschen ooc...aber nicht für lange!  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
part four  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Zwei Wochen waren vergangen seit...ja seit was?  
Seit der 'Erkenntnis'.  
Es waren zwei der glücklichsten Wochen,die Squall jemals hatte.  
Besser als mit Rinoa.  
  
Er hatte sich in dieser Zeit in Zell verliebt und es war besser als alles zuvor.  
Auch mit ihm selbst ging es wieder bergauf.  
Seine Wangen waren nicht mehr so eingefallen und er legte auch wieder ein bisschen Gewicht zu.  
Und er trug wieder seinen Griever-Anhänger.  
Das Zeichen seiner Stärke.Seiner wiedergewonnenen Stärke.  
  
Zell bewirkte bei ihm wahre Wunder.Er hatte ihn sogar dazu gebracht ihm alles zu erzählen,was ihn belastete.Und auch gegenüber anderen wurde er offener.  
Er redete viel mehr,liess sich wieder öfter an Plätzen mit vielen Leuten sehen und wurde generell freundlicher.  
  
Er wurde zwar noch oft 'Leonheartless' genannt,aber das störte ihn nicht mehr so sehr.  
  
Zwei Wochen und er war ein anderer Mensch.  
Ein besserer Mensch.  
  
Und Zell war auch garnicht immer so hyperaktiv.Er konnte auch ruhig sein...und zärtlich.  
Etwas was niemand von ihm denken würde.  
  
Seifer war aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen nicht sonderlich begeistert,dass er mit Zell zusammen war.Es war sogar so extrem,dass er für drei Tage nicht mehr mit Squall geredet hatte.Aber er hatte keine Ahnung warum.  
  
Sonst lief das Leben im Garden ganz normal ab.Trainingsstunden,Missionen,der SeeD-Test...und es ging das Gerücht herum,dass man Squall hatte lachen sehen....  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"First the good news...dada...it's gonna feel very nice....dadada..."Squall wühlte in seinem Kleiderschrank herum,nach seinem dritten Gürtel suchend und sang dabei einen Song,der im Radio lief, mit."...ohoh oh one more a-ha-ddiction..."  
"Squall....du bist hier nicht am Singen oder?"hörte er Zell hinter sich.  
"Ah!Zell!Mann hast du mich erschreckt!"Er grinste seinen Freund an und summte die Melodie weiter mit."Was dagegen,dass ich singe?Magst du meine wunderschöne Stimme etwa nicht?"  
"Wunderschöne Stimme?Hast du Halluzinationen?"lachte Zell."Also ich mag deine 'wunderschöne' Stimme in anderen Situationen lieber..."  
"Ts...du denkst auch immer nur an das eine...dumdidum...one more a-ha-ddiction......dadada...It's the only thing I know how to do !"Squall bewegte sich fast tanzend duch sein Zimmer,schnappte sich seinen Anhänger und dann Zell."Let's go!"  
"Oh Mann...du hast dich echt verändert..."lachte Zell,machte Squalls Radio aus und folgte ihm dann.  
  
"ohohoh oh one more addiction..."  
"Squall!Hör auf damit!"Zell stiess ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen.  
"Au!Was soll denn das?..floating down the river...dadada...Womit soll ich aufhören?"Squall schaute seinen Freund an als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben."..out of sight forever..."  
"Damit!Das NERVT!!!Na toll!Jetzt hastes geschafft!Jetzt hab ich nen Ohrwurm!  
Du bist soooo doof!Warum geb ich mich eigentlich mit dir ab?"  
Squalls Blick verdunkelte sich und das Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht.  
"So hab ich das doch gar nicht gemeint!Nimm doch nicht immer alles so ernst!Sorry..."entschuldigte sich Zell schnell.  
"Hm...dafür musst du jetzt den ganzen Tag ertragen,dass ich das Lied singe und du darfst nichts dagegen sagen!Bäh!"Squall streckte ihm die Zunge raus und summte weiter.  
Zell lächelte einfach nur.'So hätte er vor zwei Wochen NIE reagiert..."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Quistis kannst du mich bitte mal kneifen?Hab ich das grad wirklich gesehen oder hab ich mir das nur eingebildet?"Xu stand mit offenem Mund da und starrte Squall und Zell nach.  
"Also,wenn du das gesehen hast,was ich auch grad gesehen hab,dann haben wir entweder beide Halluzinationen oder Zell hat da ein Wunder vollbracht...."Quistis war genauso erstaunt wir ihr Freundin.  
"Hat der grad wirklich gesungen?Und Zell die Zunge rausgestreckt?"  
"War das wirklich Squall oder hat der neuerdings einen Zwillingsbruder?"  
Xu und Quistis konnten es einfach nicht fassen.  
"Ähm...Mädels...habt ihr da auch grad gesehen,was ich gesehen hab?"Seifer hatte das Geschehen auch mitbekommen und stand genauso perplex wie die anderen da.Und zwar nicht nur wie Quistis und Xu sondern auch um die 30 Studenten die sich gerade fragten ob sie irgendwelche Drogen oder so genommen hatten.  
"OH MEIN GOTT!!!Ich glaubs nicht!!!War das da grad Squall???"Selphie hüpfte auf und ab wie ein Gummiball.  
"Ja!Und ich hab ein Foto!!!"grinste Nida.  
"Wirklich????"Selphie konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen und riss Nida fast den Arm ab.  
"Ja!"  
"Das wird die Sensation des Jahres!"kicherte Xu.  
"Oh ja...und wie ich Selphie kenne weiss es morgen die ganze Schule."Nida versuchte vergeblich das auf und ab springende Mädchern davon abzuhalten sich seine Kamera zu krallen.Aber sie hing sich einfach an seine Arm und so kam sie in die Reichweite des Fotoapparates.  
"HA!Ich hab sie!"  
"SELPHIE!!!Gib mir das zurück!!!SOFORT!!!"  
"Keine Panik Nida!Die Nacktfotos bekommst du schon zurück!"kicherte Selphie.  
Nida wurde rot wie eine Tomate."SELPHIE!!!!Du hattest es mir versprochen!!!"  
"Ooops...hab ich da grad etwa was verraten,was keiner wissen sollte..."Sie schaute ihn ganz unschuldig an und versteckte sich hinter Seifer."Seifer,hilf mir!"  
"Das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und Nida."  
Selphie vesuchte trotzdem weiterhin sich hinter ihm zu verstecken.  
"Was stört es dich eigentlich so Nida?Die Fotos sind doch eh von mir!"  
Allen Umstehenden fiel die Kinnlade herunter.  
Jetzt war Selphie an der Reihe rot zu werden.Und sie überflügelte Nida um Längen.  
"Oh scheisse..."  
"Hah!Das hast du dir jetzt aber selber zuzuschreiben!Geschieht dir recht!!!"feixte Nida.  
"Das ich aber auch nicht meine Klappe halten kann!"heulte sie.  
Seifer legte ihr mit einer ernsten Miene eine Hand auf die Schulter."Selbsterkenntnis ist der erste Weg zur Besserung ,Selphie!"Dann brach er in ein hämisches Gelächter aus."Das war aber auch zu doof!"  
"Ah,du bist sooo scheisse Seifer!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Ah,guck mal!Is der Gürtel nicht geil?"  
"Willst du jetzt vielleicht noch mit vier Gürteln durch die Gegend rennen?"  
"Was dagegen?"  
"JA!Ich brauch ja schon bei dreien Stunden um sie aufzumachen!Wie ist das denn dann bei vieren?Dann vergeht einem ja schon die Lust bevor man überhaupt angefangen hat!"Zell schob Squall von dem Schaufenster weg."Ausserdem ist der viel zu teuer!"  
"Spielverderber..."Squall befreite sich aus Zell's Armen und schmollte.Doch dann erblickte er etwas,was seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte."Zell...täuscht mich das oder hängt da vorne ein Bild von mir?"  
"Wo?"  
"Da!An der Wand da!"Squall zeigte auf eine Wand ca. 3 Meter weiter.Was er nicht wusste,war,dass Selphie,Nida,Seifer,Quistis und Xu hinter der Ecke standen und sich schon am Boden kringelten vor lachen.Allein Squall's Gesichtsausdruck war zum Totlachen.  
"Ja du hast Recht..."Zell war sichtlich verwirrt."Was macht das denn hier?Und vorallem woher ist das?"  
"Moment...ist das nicht Selphie's Schrift?"fragte Squall.  
Hinter der Ecke keuchte Besagte auf.  
"Ertappt!"kicherte Quistis.  
  
"Das ist doch wieder typisch!"grummelte Zell."Ich wette sie steht da hinten hinter der Ecke und lacht sich tot..."  
  
"...scheisse..."  
"Tja Selphie,du bist eben zu leicht zu durchschauen..."kicherte Nida.  
"Ach ja?Wenn sie's jetzt rausfinden hängt ihr doch genauso mit drin!Bäh!"  
  
Squall riss das Bild von der Wand und steckte es ein."Na warte ,die bekommt noch was zu hören!"  
  
"Ich hab Angst..."wimmerte Selphie."Ihr müsst mir helfen!Nida!Du hast das Foto gemacht,also bist du auch schuld!"  
  
"Und zwar gleich jetzt..."grinste Squall."Hey Leute,wenn ihr denkt ich hätte euch noch nicht bemerkt,dann habt ihr euch aber geschnitten!"Mit diesen Worten tat er um die Ecke und blickte in fünf entsetzte Gesichter.  
"Squall...ich kann das alles erklären..."fing Selphie an,wurde dann aber unterbrochen.  
"Es war ihre Idee!Ich kann nichts dafür!"Nida sah Squall fast flehend an."Bitte tu mir nichts...."  
  
"Warum sollte ich?"  
  
"Hä?Was hast du grad gesagt?"fragte Nida.  
"Ich hab gesagt 'Warum sollte ich?'"  
"Also....wenn du nicht willst,musst du ja auch nicht...hehe"lachte er nervös.  
"Weisst du Nida...wenn du schon ein Foto von mir machst,dann pass aber auch auf,dass du mich gut triffst."grinste Squall."Dieses Bild ist wirklich grauenhaft...."  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ist er das?"  
"Ja."  
"Is ja schon schade um ihn....er schaut schon ziemlich gut aus....vorallem diese Narbe zwischen den Augen macht ihn so sexy..."  
"..."  
"Aber ich dachte immer,er wäre viel stiller..."  
"War er ja auch."  
"Und was ist mit den anderen?"  
"Das wird sich ergeben."  
"Und wann?Wann ist es denn soweit?"  
"Nur Geduld..nur Geduld...die Zeit wird kommen...."  
"Gut..."  
  
  
Keiner hatte die beiden Frauen bemerkt,die auf der anderen Strassenseite standen und Squall und seine Freunde beobachteten.  
  
Die eine war großgewachsen,schlank und bewegte sich mit einer katzenhaften Eleganz.Ihr hüftlanges glattes,schwarzes Haar schimmerte bläulich in der Sonne und ein Teil davon hing über die linke Hälfte ihres übernatürlich schönen Gesichts.Es war schmal und ihre Haut hatte die Farbe von Porzellan.Ihre mandelförmigen Augen hatten die Farbe von Rubinen und ihre Lippen waren schwarz gefärbt.Ihr bodenlanges schwarzes Kleid aus Satin war schulterfrei und war am Saum und an den Ärmeln,die ihre Hände bedeckten,mit silbernen Ornamenten bestickt.  
  
Die andere war etwas kleiner,aber trotzdem,wenn auch auf eine völlig andere Art,genauso schön.Ihre Augen waren von einer Farbe,die man schwer beschreiben kann.Es wechselte je nach Lichteinfall von einem eisigen Blau zu einem tiefen,intensiven Grün und ihre Lippen hatten die Farbe von Eis.Sie hatte schulterlange goldglänzende Haare in die schwarze Bänder eingearbeitet waren.Die vorderen Strähnen waren in zwei Zöpfe geflochten und der Rest hing einfach offen herunter.  
Sie trug sehr enges Kleid,das gerade mal bis zur Hälfte ihrer Oberschenkel ging,in einem hellen blau.Passend dazu hatte sie Stiefel in dem gleichen blau,die bis knapp über die Knie gingen.  
Die Spaghettiträger und das tief ausgeschnitten Decoltée erlaubten den Blick auf einen kleinen Teil einer Tätowierung auf ihrer linken Brust.Auch sie bewegte sich mit einer gewissen Grazie,aber längst nicht so katzenhaft wie die andere.  
Ausserdem trug sie eine Art Waffe bei sich.Ein Stab der sie um etwa einen halben Meter überragte und in einer Sense ähnelte.Sie war mit Silber verzieht und die Schneide an sich war aus einer Art Glas.Das andere Ende bestand aus einem Rubin und der Griff war pechschwarz.  
Trotz der Grösse und der reichlichen Verziehung schien sie trotzdem sehr leicht zu sein.  
  
"Die Zeit wird kommen..."flüsterte die Schwarzhaarige.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
//...du bist es nicht wert...//  
  
Sie blickte ihn an.In ihren dunklen Augen spiegelte sich Mitleid und Trauer.Und auch Spott.  
Sie wandte sich um und ging.  
  
Er stand da.Unfähig einen Ton zu sagen,sich zu bewegen,zu denken...  
Sie war weg.Hatte ihn verlassen.Verletzt.  
  
Ein Funkeln am Boden forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
In dieser Dunkelheit strahlte der Ring wie ein Stern.  
Aber er verblasste.  
  
Squall beugte sich herunter und hob ihn auf.  
  
"Ich bin es nicht wert..."  
  
"Ja Squall...du bist es nicht wert..."hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich.Der süsse Klang einer Frauenstimme.  
  
Squall drehte sich langsam herum."Warum?"  
  
"Du bist Schuld."  
Ihre rubinfarbenen Augen bohrten sich in ihn hinein.  
  
"Woran?"  
  
"Du hast es nicht verdient zu leben.Du solltest tot sein...nicht sie...."  
Ihre schwarzen Lippen verdünnten sich zu einen Strich.  
Ihr ganzer Körper drückte nur eines aus.  
Hass.  
Abgrundtiefer Hass.  
  
"Ich...habe ..es nicht verdient..."  
  
Sie ging auf ihn zu.Nein sie glitt mehr als sie ging.  
"Ja Squall,du hast es nicht verdient."Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn hauchte ihm ins Ohr."Weisst du,ich könnte dich jetzt töten."  
Es klang wie ein Angebot.  
"Aber was hätte das für einen Sinn?"  
  
Ihre schlanke Figur presste sich ganz nah an ihn heran.Sie war fast so gross wie Squall und hatte so auch keine Probleme ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern.  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht..."  
  
"Du weisst nichts Squall...überhaupt nichts...  
Du bist ein Nichts Squall."  
Sie löste sich von ihm,sah ihm in die Augen und strich mit ihrer behandschuhten Hand über seine Wange."Willst du,dass ich dich töte?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Sie sah ihn verwirrt an."Wieso nicht?"  
  
"Weil es ein 'hier' gibt.  
Weil es jemanden gibt,der denkt,dass ich es verdiene hier zu sein.  
Weil es jemanden gibt,den ich liebe.  
Und ich möchte ihn nicht verletzen,so wie ich verletzt worden bin."  
Squall trat einen Schritt zurück.  
"Deshalb."  
  
Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich.  
"So..."  
Sie musterte Squall genau und ihr Blick blieb an seinem Anhänger hängen.  
"Griever...Warum trägst du das?"Ihr Blick hob sich wieder und sie schaute ihm ein weiteres mal hasserfüllt in die Augen.  
  
"Es ist mein Zeichen.Meine Stärke."  
  
"Nein!Das ist es nicht!Du beschmutzt es!Es ist nicht deins!Es ist ihres!Das war es schon immer!"  
Ein eisiger Wind wehte um die beiden und die Dunkelheit verstärkte sich.  
Genau wie ihr Hass.  
"Du hast ihr eigenes Zeichen,ihre eigene Erschaffung gegen sie gerichtet!Alleine dafür müsstest du getötet werden!"  
Sie bewegte sich in ihrer katzenhafte Grazie von ihm weg.  
"Aber es ist nich nicht soweit...noch nicht...  
Wir werden uns wiedersehen Squall.  
Und dann werde ich dich töten!"  
  
Und sie verschwand.Genau wie die Dunkelheit.Und alles um ihn herum.  
  
Alles wurde weiss.  
  
Und durch dieses Weiss ging ein Riss.  
  
Die Decke in seinem Schlafzimmer.  
  
"Guten Morgen!"  
  
Squall drehte seinen Kopf und blickte in die eisblauen Augen seines Lovers.  
Seiner Liebe.   
Seinem 'hier'.  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
Zell strich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
"Ich dich auch,Squall..."  
Er küsste ihn sacht auf die Stirn.  
Squall presste sich an den muskulösen Korper von Zell und genoss einfach die Wärme,die von ihm ausging.  
Auch wenn er seine Depressionen weitestgehend überwunden hatte....seine Träume waren immernoch da...  
  
Aber noch nie war 'sie' dagewesen.  
Diese übernatürlich schöne Frau.  
Die ihn aus irgendeinem Grund abgrundtief hasste...  
Deren Rubin-Augen sich in ihn hineingebort hatten.  
Die ihn töten wollte...und ihm prophezeit hatte ihn bei ihrem nächsten Treffen zu töten.  
  
Zell strich ihm Squall durch seine kastanienbraunen Haare.  
Squall war schon wieder so abwesend...  
Irgendetwas schien ihn wieder zu bedrücken..  
"Squall..."  
"Hm."  
"Was ist los?"  
Squall löste sich von ihm und setzte sich auf."Nur ein schlechter Traum..."  
"Wieder derselbe?"fragte Zell besorgt.  
"Ja..und nein..er war...anders..."  
"Inwiefern?"  
Squall sah aus dem Fenster.Es stürmte und dunkle,bedrohliche Wolken hingen über Balamb.  
"Da war diese Frau...Sie sagte,dass sie mich töten würde...und sie sagte,dass ich Griever beschmutzt hätte...es gegen 'sie' gerichtet hätte...  
Zell...ich weiss nicht was das bedeutet..."Er sah Zell hilflos an.  
"Ich weiss es auch nicht...  
Am besten denkst du nicht mehr darüber nach...es war doch nur ein Traum..."  
"Ja...du hast wohl Recht..."Doch tief in seinem Inneren war Squall nicht wirklich überzeugt.  
Es war zu....real gewesen.  
Immernoch konnte er ihre Hand auf seiner Wange spüren,ihren Atem an seinem Ohr,als sie ihm zugeflüstert hatte.  
  
//...willst du,dass ich dich töte...//  
  
Nein...er wollte es nicht.  
Er wollte Zell nicht verlieren!  
Nicht jetzt...niemals...er wollte ihm nicht das antun,was ihm selbst angetan wurde...  
  
Er wollte ihn nicht verletzten...  
  
Niemals.  
  
  
  
end of part four  
  
© Emi 2002 


	5. part V

__________________________________________________________________  
  
part five  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Die Sonne ging über dem Ozean unter und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich in der Schneide aus Glas.  
  
Sie bewegte sich mit unbeschreibbarer Eleganz über das Wasser,das unter ihren Füssen zu Eis gefror.Ein leises Klirren begleitete jeden Schritt ihres Tanzes.  
  
Ihres Tanz des Todes.  
  
Ihre golden glänzenden Haare schwangen um ihr schmales Gesicht und die Augen halb geschlossen murmelte sie Worte einer längst vergessenen Sprache.  
Ihre eisblau geschminkten Lippen bewegten sich so minimal,dass man nur erahnen konnte,dass sie sprach.  
  
Und die Sense aus Glas schnitt durch die Luft,hob sich weit über ihren Kopf und senkte sich wieder.  
  
Ein wünderschöner Tanz des Todes.  
  
Und mitten in ihrem Tanz verharrte sie.  
Ihre eisigen Augen öffneten sich.  
Die Sense senkte sich ein weiteres mal.  
  
Aber sie führte den Schlag nicht zu Ende.  
  
Die Worte erstarben auf ihren Lippen.  
  
Noch einmal schloss sie ihre kalten Augen.  
  
"Nein....noch ist es nicht so weit...noch nicht..."  
  
Ihr Blick hob sich und traf einen anderen.  
"Wann?"  
  
Ihr Gegenüber lächelte sie einfach nur an.  
"Bald Stiria....bald...  
Wir werden sie rächen."   
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Squall blickte aus dem Fenster aufs Meer.  
Eine kühle Brise wehte ihm ins Gesicht und spielte mit seinen Haaren.  
  
Der Sonnenuntergang war einfach atemberaubend.  
Der Ozean leuchtete in einem satten Gold und der Himmel hatte die Farbe eines kräftigen Rotes.  
Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen streckten sich wie Finger aus und kämpften gegen die Schatten an.  
Ein Kampf der nicht zu gewinnen war...  
Die Dunkelheit vertrieb die Wärme und das Licht.  
Rot wurde zu Violett und Violett zu dunklem Blau.  
  
Die Nacht siegte.  
Das Licht wich zurück und es wurde kalt.  
Wo die Dunkelheit war folgte die Kälte.  
  
Wie in seinem Herzen....  
Verlassen,verletzt...die Dunkelheit hatte Besitz von ihm ergriffen...und es folgte die Kälte.  
  
Aber wie an jedem Morgen kam das Licht zurück.  
  
Sein Licht...  
  
Zell...  
  
Er liebte Zell...er liebte ihn abgöttisch.  
Aber er hatte Angst...  
  
Angst ihn zu verlieren...wie Rinoa...wie Ellione...wie seine Mutter...  
  
Wie sein 'Ich'...  
  
Er hatte Angst,dass die 'Nacht' wiederkam...  
  
Deshalb wollte er jeden einzelnen Sonnenstrahl ausnutzen...  
  
Wer wusste wann der nächste 'Morgen' kam,nachdem die Nacht gesiegt hatte?  
Wann das Licht die Kälte vertrieb?  
  
Squall schloss das Fenster und wandte sich um.  
Auf seinem Bett lag Zell und schlief fest.  
Er setzte sich auf die Kante des Betts und sah ihn einfach nur an.  
  
Die Perfektion der Schöpfung.  
Nicht ein Makel...  
  
Squall strich über das Tattoo auf Zells Wange.Die porzellanfarbene Haut unter seinen Fingern war weich und glatt.  
Er fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen weiter nach unten.Er spürte Zells Puls,als er seinen Hals entlangfuhr,spürte jeden Muskel,jede Sehne.  
  
Und es beruhigte ihn.  
Er vergass all seine traurigen Gedanken,seine Träume,seine Probleme...  
Er hörte auf Zells gleichmässige Atemzüge und spürte das pulsierende Leben unter seinen Fingern.  
Er fühlte die Wärme.  
  
Er beugte sich herunter und seine Lippen berührten ganz sacht Zell's.  
Eisblaue Augen öffneten sich und blickten in sturmgraue.  
Squall löste sich von Zell."Entschuldige,ich wollte dich nicht wecken..."  
Statt einer Antwort legten sich zwei starke Arme um seinen Hals und zogen ihn wieder herunter.  
  
"Ich liebe dich,Squall..."  
  
"Ich dich auch..."Squall legte seinen Kopf und lauschte dem stetigen Herzschlag seines Freundes.  
Zell strich ihm sanft durch die weichen,braunen Haare und er genoss den Augenblick.  
Die Ruhe,die Geborgenheit...  
  
Das Licht vertrieb die Dunkelheit.  
Die Wärme vertrieb die Kälte.  
  
Das war es was er wollte...was er brauchte.  
Zell gab ihm alles.  
  
Zell war sein Licht   
Sein 'hier'   
Sein 'Morgen'...  
  
Er war sein ein und alles.  
  
Squall richtete sich ein wenig auf und blickte in strahlend blauen Augen,verlor sich in ihnen...  
  
Er roch ihn,sah ihn,fühlte ihn...und doch kam es ihm so vor,als ob er sich entfernte.  
Es war,als ob Zell verschwinden würde.  
Er klammerte sich an dieses Blau.Er versuchte krampfhaft es nicht zu verlieren,aber es verschwand....  
Alles wurde schwarz...  
Seine Arme gaben unter ihm nach und er brach zusammen.  
Langsam hob er seine Hand,versuchte einen Halt zu bekommen,aber vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles und wurde schwarz...  
  
"Squall!!!"hörte er eine weit entfernte Stimme."SQUALL!!!"  
  
"Zell..."wisperte er leise und versank dann endgültig in der Dunkelheit.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Die Dunkelheit lichtete sich und er fand sich am Ufer eines tiefen Flusses wieder.  
Das Wasser hatte eine ölig schwarze Farbe und floss träge dahin.Auf der anderen Seite stand ein Baum mit weit ausladenden Äste,die so tief hingen,dass sie die Wasseroberfläche berührten.Ansonsten war,wo man auch hinschaute,graues,totes Gras und ausgetrocknete,staubige Erde.  
  
Aus dem Schatten des Baumes löste sich eine Gestalt und ging auf das Ufer zu.  
Es war eine Frau,gekleidet in einem kalten Blau mit einer großen Sense aus Glas.  
Sie bewegte sich mit der Eleganz einer Tänzerin.Jeder Schritt den sie machte war von einer geradezu unnatürlichen Anmut.  
Ihre goldenen Haare wehten im kühlen Wind,der urplötzlich aufgekommen war.Ihre eisigen Augen bohrten sich in ihn hinein,brannten sich tief in sein Inneres,schienen direkt auf seine Seele zu blicken...  
Und in ihren Augen sah er Hass...abgrundtiefen Hass.  
  
Genau wie bei 'ihr'.  
Der geheimnissvollen Frau aus seinem Traum,die ihm prophezeit hatte ihn zu töten.  
  
Als ihr Fuss das Wasser berühte gefroren die öligen Fluten zu Eis und sie überschritt majestätisch den Fluss.  
Die Anmut und Eleganz einer Göttin...  
  
Erst jetzt fiel Squall auf,dass sie eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Shiva hatte.  
Nicht von ihrem Aussehen her,aber sie hatte die gleiche Ausstrahlung...  
Nur ein bisschen...dunkler...gefährlicher...böser...  
  
Ihre eisblauen Lippen teilten sich und sie flüsterte etwas.  
"Squall..."  
  
"Wer bist du?"Squall wich instinkriv ein paar Schritte zurück,als sie näher kam.  
Ein kalter Lufthauch kam ihm entgegen und er begann zu frieren...  
  
"Ich bin ihre Rächerin...Stiria,Herrin des Eises...."Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
  
"Wer ist 'sie'?"Er sah sie fragend an.  
  
Herrin des Eises...  
Noch eine Gemeinsamkeit mit Shiva...  
  
"Denk nach!"fauchte sie,ihren Griff um die Sense verstärkend.  
  
'Sie'....  
Rächen...?  
  
Wer war 'sie'?  
  
Eine böse Ahnung beschlich ihn.  
Eine Ahnung,die er nicht wahr haben wollte...  
  
Nicht jetzt.  
Nicht jetzt,wo alles so ruhig und friedlich war..  
Nicht jetzt,als alle 'sie' schon fast vergessen hatten...  
  
"Du weisst es Squall..."hauchte sie.  
Sie war ihm so nah,dass er die bernsteinfarbenen Sprenkel in ihren blauen Augen erkennen konnte.  
  
"Artemisia..."  
Squall wich weiter vor ihr und eine unbeschreibliche Panik ergriff von ihm Besitz.  
  
Sie...  
  
Er schaute an sich herunter und griff nach seinem Anhänger."...aber...Griever..."  
  
"Ist ihr Zeichen...Caliga hat es dir ja schon erzählt..."Ihr Mund verzog sich in ein spöttisches Grinsen.  
  
Caliga..  
Die geheimnisvolle Frau...mit den stechenden tiefroten Augen und den langen schwarzen Haaren.  
Mit der Eleganz einer Katze...  
  
"Nein..."Squall schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht."NEIN!!!  
Lasst mich in Ruhe!!!!Warum?Warum könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"  
  
"Du hast sie getötet Squall..."hörte er eine andere Stimme."Das können wir nicht unbestraft lassen...."  
Caliga stand hinter Stiria und hatte ihr schlanken Arme um ihre Taille gelegt.  
Ihr Kopf lag auf der Schulter der Kleineren und ihr lackschwarzes Haar fiel in Kaskaden über ihre Brust.Ihre rubinfarbenen Augen funkelten böse.  
  
Sie war hier...  
"Caliga..."  
  
Warum?  
Artemisia war tot!  
Warum musste ihn seine Vergangenheit einholen?  
Es war nicht fair...  
  
Die Dunkelheit streckte sich wieder nach ihm aus...  
Genau wie die Kälte...  
Und zwar nicht nur in seinem Herzen...  
  
Caliga und Stiria kamen auf ihn zu...  
Die Blonde berührte seinen Anhänger und er fing an in einem hellen Blau zu leuchten.  
Und er wurde heiss...  
Er brannte auf seiner Brust wie glühendes Eisen,aber es verletzte ihn nicht...  
  
Zumindestens nicht äusserlich...  
  
Innerlich zerbröckelte er.  
Sein Zeichen...seine Stärke.....gehörte...ihr...  
Es war ihre Erschaffung...  
Und er trug es...dachte es würde ihn repräsentieren....  
Dabei hätte doch gerade er es wissen müssen...  
Immerhin hatte er gegen sie und Griever gekämpft...  
  
"Nein....sie wird mir mein Leben nicht noch einmal zerstören..."  
Squall blickte die beiden an.Er war bereit zu kämpfen,auch wenn er unbewaffnet war.  
"Das lasse ich nicht zu!"  
  
Caliga lächelte ihn an.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Squall,dass an ihren Händen,die halb unter den Ärmeln ihres Kleides verborgen waren,silberne Krallen glänzten.Sie waren an den Knöcheln befestigt und waren fast doppelt so lang wie ihre Finger.Die Spitzen waren leicht gebogen und schwarz gefärbt.  
Er nahm an dass es Gift war.  
  
"Wenn du dich nicht wehren kannst ist es ja langweilig...  
Du bekommst deine Waffe Squall,sonst wird es ja viel zu leicht für uns..."Caliga öffnete ihre Hand und schloss ihre Augen.  
In ihrer Handfläche bildete sich ein Ball aus blauem Licht und es erschien Squalls Gunblade Lionheart.  
"Hier!"Sie warf ihm die Waffe zu und wartete bis er bereit zum Kampf war.  
  
"STIRB!!!"  
Stiria holte mit ihrer Sense aus und zielte auf Squalls Gesicht,doch dieser parierte den Schlag mit seiner Gunblade.Mit einer Drehung brachte er sich aus der Reichweite der Sense und noch mitten in der Bewegung schlug er zu und schlitzte Stirias rechten Oberschenkel auf.  
Sie stiess einen spitzen Schrei aus und taumelte zurück.  
  
Doch Squall hatte nicht bemerkt,dass Caliga sich ihm genähert hatte und konnte so auch nicht mehr ausweichen,als sich ihre Krallen tief in seinen Oberarm gruben.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
Squall schrie auf und es sein Arm fing an heftig zu bluten.  
In Sekunden färbte sich die Bettdecke rot.  
  
"Scheisse!Was ist hier los?"schrie Quistis hysterisch.  
"SQUALL!!!"Zell rüttelte ihn an den Schultern und versuchte ihn wach zu bekommen.  
"Oh mein Gott!!!Woher kommt diese Wunde???"Selphie wich entsetzt von dem Bett auf dem der immernoch bewusstlose Squall lag zurück.  
"Xu,hol Dr.Kadowaki!Schnell!"rief Quistis.  
  
"Squall...."schluchzte Zell und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen."Was passiert hier?"  
Seifer legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter."Es wird schon alles gut gehen..."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Squall wich zurück.Sein Atem ging schnell und er blutete mittlerweile aus zahlreichen kleinen Schnitten.Ausser der klaffenden Wunde an seinem linken Oberarm hatte er zwar keine ernsthaften Verletzungen,aber er war trotzdem stark geschwächt.  
Die Krallen waren anscheinend wirklich vergiftet gewesen,denn um die Wunde herum wurde seine Haut schwarz und der Arm war gelähmt.  
  
Er holte zum Schlag aus,aber Caliga war zu schnell. Er sie noch fast garnicht getroffen hatte.Ausserdem musste er immer auf beide Frauen achten.  
Und sie waren verdammt schnell und ein eingespieltes Team.  
Stiria schwang ihre Waffe und die Spitze der Glasschneide bohrte sich tief in seine Seite.  
  
Squall versuchte krampfhaft sich aufrecht zu halten,aber seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er sank langsam zu Boden.  
Ein betäubender Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.  
Die Bilder vor seinen Augen verschwammen.  
Er zog die Klinge aus seinen Rippen und das Letzte was er sah war das hämische Grinsen von Caliga.  
Dann sank er in die willkommene Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosigkeit...  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Zell saß an seinem Bett und hielt Squalls Hand.  
Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter und durchnässten das Bettlaken.  
  
Squall war noch immer bewusstlos...  
Ein Tag war mittlerweile vergangen und sein Zustand hatte sich noch nicht verbessert.  
Er hatte immernoch starkes Fieber und sein Arm fing immer wieder an zu bluten.  
Selbst die Zauber halfen nicht...  
Die Wunde an seiner Seite war schon fast verheilt,aber sein Arm war ein wirkliches Problem...  
  
"Zell...?"Quistis trat leise ins Zimmer und stellte sich neben ihn."Wie geht's ihm?"  
  
Der Blonde SeeD schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf."Ich weiss es nicht...  
Quistis...ich hab Angst..."  
  
Siekniete sich hin,nahm in in den Arm und strich ihm beruhigend über die Haare.  
"Das haben wir alle...  
..das haben wir alle..."  
  
"Was wenn er stirbt?  
Was mach ich dann?  
Ich will ihn nicht verlieren!"  
  
"Er wird nicht sterben,Zell!  
Du darfst sowas nicht einmal denken!  
Er wird nicht sterben..."  
Auch wenn sie es sagte,sie war selbst nicht wirklich von ihren Worten überzeugt.  
Squall sah einfach furchtbar aus...  
Er war blass,sein Gesicht war eingefallen und er hatte tiefe,schwarze Ringe uner den geschlossenen Augen.  
Er atmete flach und sein Puls war auch sehr niedrig,wie man an dem Gerät neben dem Bett sehen konnte.  
Und der frisch angelegte Verband war schon wieder rot vor Blut.  
  
Dr.Kadowaki tat zwar alles was in ihrer Macht stand,aber trotzdem ging es Squall noch schlecht.  
  
Und sie wussten immernoch nicht was passiert war.  
Zell hatte erzählt,dass er auf einmal zusammengebrochen war und danach...  
Danch waren diese schrecklichen Dinge mit ihm passiert..  
Überall auf seinem Körper waren kleine Schnitte entstanden...und dann noch diese schreckliche Wunde an seinem Arm...und die in seinem Rippenbogen...  
Sie alle hatten es gesehen...  
Er hatte einfach nur da gelegen und plötzlich waren all diese Wunden da...  
  
Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?  
Jetzt wo sie alle glückich waren?  
Jetzt wo Squall endlich glücklich war...  
  
War ihm denn nicht einmal sein Glück gegönnt?  
  
Musste er denn jedesmal verletzt werden?  
  
Auch wenn es dieses mal anders war...  
  
Quistis löste sich von Zell und stand auf.  
"Ich muss los...ich wollte eigentlich nur schauen wie's ihm geht..."  
In Wahrheit konnte sie es nicht mehr aushalten Squall so zu sehen.  
  
Gebrochen..  
Verletzt...  
Der starke Held...ein Häufchen Elend...  
  
"Ja..danke Quistis..."  
  
Nachdem Quistis gegeangen war,stand Zell aus und sah aus dem Fenster.  
Er blickte direkt auf den kleinen Wald hinter dem Garden.  
Die Bäume bewegten sich leicht im Wind.  
Und es bewegte sich noch etwas anderes am Waldrand.  
Zell dachte zuerst es wäre irgendein Monster,aber als er genauer hinsah konnte er erkennen,dass es zwei Frauen waren.  
Und sie schauten genau in seine Augen.  
Blickten ihm direkt ins Gesicht.  
  
Und dann drehten sie sich um und verschwandem Wald hinein.  
  
Zell wollte sich gerade abwenden,als er ein helles Licht aufblitzen sah.  
Mitten in dem Wald...  
Erschreckte Vögel flogen auf und schraubten sich hoch in den Himmel hinauf.  
Aber das seltsame war,dass es alles Raben waren...  
Ausschliesslich...  
  
Zell hörte ein Stöhnen hinter sich und wirbelte herum.  
"Squall!"  
Squall lag zusammengerollt auf dem Bett und wimmerte wie ein kleines Kind.  
Seine Wunde blutete stärker als je zuvor und das Blut quoll gerade zu unter dem Verband hervor.  
Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet und er starrte ins Leere.  
Seine Lippen bewegten sich leicht und er flüsterte etwas.  
"Zell....hilf...mir..."  
  
"Oh mein Gott!Dr.Kadowaki!!!"brüllte er und stürzte zum Bett.  
"Squall!Ich bin hier!Ich bin hier!Es ist alles in Ordnung!Hörst du mich Squall?"  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Er hatte gedacht es wäre vorbei...  
Aber er hatte sich getäuscht...  
  
Er wurde aus der Ruhe und der betäubenden Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit herausgerissen.  
Jemand hatte ihn gepackt und bohrte seine Finger tief in seinen verletzten Arm hinein.  
Er wimmerte,schlug seine sturmgrauen Augen auf und blickte in ein Paar rubinrote...  
  
"Caliga..."  
  
"Denk ja nicht wir wären schon mit dir fertig,Kleiner!"  
  
Obwohl sie so zierlich aussah,war sie unglaublich stark.  
Stärker als Squall...  
Wahrscheinlich war sie sogar stärker als Seifer oder Rai-jin...  
  
"Du sollst leiden Squall..."hörte er Stirias helle Stimme.Ein Klang wie der  
heller Glocken.Eine süsse,betörende Stimme...und doch hatte sie diesen kalten,grausamen Unterton.  
  
Und der Hass...  
Er konnte den Hass in ihrer Stimme hören...  
Die Begierde nach Rache...  
  
Es klang wie zerspringendes Eis...  
Ein heller Ton,aber Kälte in ihm...  
  
Caliga drückte ihre Finger tiefer in seine Wunde und er unterdrückte einen Schrei.  
Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und ein weiteres Mal begrüsste ihn die Schwärze.  
  
"Zell...hilf...mir..."flüsterte er bevor er wieder ohnmächtig wurde.  
  
  
  
  
end of part five  
  
© Emi 2002  
  
  
So das war der 5.Teil.  
Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht so...."Blutig" werden,aber irgendwie kamen da wieder meine "Tendenzen" durch...denkt jetzt ja nichts falsches von mir!  
Irgedwie bin ich auch ziemlich von der Story abgewichen...Bitte reviewt und sagt mir ob ihrs noch mögt!  
Ausserdem schreib ich schneller wenn ich viele Reviews bekomm!Hihihi  
  
Ach ja...ganz vergessen..  
Viele Leute haben mich gefragt wie das Lied heisst,dass Squall im 4.Teil singt...  
Hier kommt die Auflösung:  
Es ist "One More Addiction" von Natalie Imbruglia!  
Tatatata!Jetzt wisst ihrs!  
  
Also denn!Wir sehen uns in Part 6!!  
Emi 


	6. part VI

__________________________________________________________________  
  
part six  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Kälte...  
Schmerz...  
Trauer...  
  
Das war das einzige was er spürte.  
  
Und er spürte Nässe.  
Seine Hand war nass.  
  
Tränen...  
  
Über seine Hand liefen Tränen.  
  
Er wollte sehen,wer um ihn weinte.  
Er wollte den Kopf drehen und die Augen öffnen...  
Aber es ging nicht.  
Seine Lieder waren schwer wie Blei und er war zu schwach sich zu bewegen.  
  
Es tat weh...  
Alles tat weh..  
Sein Körper...  
Sein Herz...  
  
Schon wieder hatte er einen Teil von sich verloren...  
  
Griever...  
  
Er wollte sich 'seinen' Anhänger vom Hals reissen und so weit wie möglich von sich schleudern.  
  
Er fühlte sich beschmutzt...  
Benutzt...  
Betrogen...  
  
Er wollte die Hand heben,aber das einzige was er zustande brachte war ein kleines Zucken seiner Finger.  
  
Sein Körper,seine Seele,sein 'Ich' war müde...  
Aber er hatte überlebt.  
Er hatte Caligas Prophezeihung in den Arsch getreten.  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken musste Squall lächeln.Wenn auch nur innerlich,denn er konnte es äusserlich nicht,aber er lächelte.  
  
Er war fertig,am Ende,aber er hatte überlebt...  
Sie hatte ihn nicht getötet.  
  
Er würde Zell wiedersehen können...  
Sein Licht...  
Sein 'hier'...  
  
Und jetzt wusste er auch,wer derjenige war,dessen Tränen über seine Hand liefen.  
Es war Zell...  
Sein Zell...  
Seine Liebe...  
  
Er wollte ihn ansehen.  
Ihm in die Augen schauen.  
Ihn anfassen,ihn spüren.  
Ihn fühlen.  
  
Und er öffnete seine Augen.  
Blickte Zell nach fünf Tagen endlich wieder in die Augen.  
Und noch nie hatte er sie genauer gesehen...  
Der schmale schwarze Rand um die Iris.  
Das intensive Blau mit kleinen fast nicht erkennbaren grünen Sprenkeln.  
  
Und diese Augen sahen ihn an.  
Erstaunt...  
Glücklich...  
Verwirrt...  
  
"Squall..."hauchte er.  
  
Doch Squall war zu schwach um zu antworten.  
Er starrte ihn einfach nur an.  
In diese Ozeane aus hellem Blau.  
Die ihm offen alle Gefühle darlegten.  
Und aus denen die Tränen der Freude flossen.  
  
"...Zell..."  
Squall versuchte Zell's Hand zu drücken.  
Er bewegte sich zwar kaum,aber der Blonde merkte es.  
  
"Squall...Endlich..."Zell wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und lächelte ihn an.  
"Du weisst ja garnicht wie glücklich ich bin...."  
  
"...doch..."krächzte Squall.  
Jedes Wort tat weh,aber er wollte einfach mit Zell reden.  
  
Zell liess Squalls Hand los und stand auf."Ich hol eben Dr.Kadowaki...warte kurz."  
  
Er ging aus dem Zimmer und kam wenige Sekunden später mit der Ärztin wieder.  
"Ah...Willkommen zurück unter den Lebenden,Mr Leonheart!"wurde er von ihr begrüsst.  
"Wie geht's denn so?"  
  
"...beschissen..."  
  
"Aha."lachte sie."Das hab ich mir gedacht...  
Wir haben uns alle große Sorgen um sie gemacht...Dem Licht nachschauen,bitte."  
Sie liess Squall einem Licht nachschauen und machte verschiedene Tests mit ihm.  
Dann sah sie sich seine Wunden noch einmal an und verschwand dann mit den Worten"Alles in Ordnung..."  
  
Squall war mittlerweile schon wieder einigermassen zu Kräften gekommen und konnte sich auch wieder ein wenig bewegen.  
"Zell....kannst du...mir einen Gefallen tun...?"fragte er geschwächt.  
"Alles was du willst,Darling!"  
Squall lächelte.  
Darling...  
So war er noch nie vorher genannt worden.  
"Kannst du..meinen Anhänger bitte...abnehmen?"  
"Äh...wie?Griever?"Zell sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Ja..."antwortete er traurig.  
"Wenn du meinst...Zell beugte sich über Squall und nahm ihm seine Kette ab.Dann küsste er ihn auf die Stirn.  
"Ich bin so froh,dass es dir wieder besser geht...Ich dachte du würdest sterben..."  
Eine einzelne Träne lief über seine Wange."Ich..liebe dich Squall...mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt..  
Wenn du sterben würdest könnte ich nicht überleben...  
Ich wüsste nicht,was ich ohne dich tun würde...  
Du bist doch mein Held...mein Retter..."  
Jetzt gab es keinen Halt mehr für seine Tränen.  
Squall hob seine Hand und strich seinem Freund über die Haare."Ich bin doch noch da...und ich werde dich auch niemals verlassen!Das verspreche ich dir!  
Ich liebe dich."  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"Warum haben wir ihn nicht getötet,Caliga?  
Du hattest gesagt,wir würden ihn töten..."  
Stiria saß schmollen auf dem Doppelbett,nur mit einem kurzen Satin-Nachthemd bekleidet.  
"Keine Angst,das werden wir schon noch...  
Aber wir können doch auch noch ein wenig unseren Spass an ihm haben,oder?"Caliga lächelte böse und setzte sich neben die Blonde aufs Bett."Er soll leiden für das,was er getan hat.Diese kleine,miese Ratte wird dafür bezahlen!Sein Blut soll fliessen!"  
Stiria lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber und ihre Lippen berührten sich."Ich weiss doch,warum ich dich mag..."Sie lächelte und legte ihre Arme um die grössere."Du bist so schön grausam..."  
Die Schwarzhaarige kicherte und strich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus Stirias Gesicht.Dann küsste sie sie tief und verlangend.  
  
Stirias Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in ihre Arme und dunkles Blut quoll aus der Wunde hervor.   
Sie grub ihre Finger tiefer hinein und verschmierte das Blut über Caligas Schultern und Hals.  
Caliga zeichnete mit ihrem eigenen dunklen Blut Muster auf Stirias Wange und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge die Linien des Musters nach.  
  
Die Blonde löste sich von der anderen und leckte sich lasziv die Finger ab.  
"Wir werden sie schon rächen...keine Angst...  
  
Du entkommst uns nicht Squall...."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Squall saß auf dem Fensterbrett und sah hinaus.  
Es war stockdunkel und man konnte vereinzelt Sterne am Himmel erkennen.  
An einer Stelle leuchtete der Himmel ein wenig rötlich von den Lichtern der Stadt.  
  
Ohne seinen Anhänger fühlte er sich nackt.  
Als ob ein Teil von ihm fehlte...  
  
Er fühlte sich alleine...  
  
Jeden Tag wurde ein weiterer Teil seine 'Ich's zerstört.  
Aber es gab jemand,der ihn wieder aufbaute...  
Zell...  
  
Und gegen dessen Brust konnte er sich jetzt lehnen.  
Er schmiegte sich an den Körper hinter sich und seufzte wohlig.  
Zell strich ihm über die Haare und drückte Squall fest an sich.  
Er war froh,dass es Squall besser ging.  
Er hatte wirklich Angst gehabt ihn zu verlieren...  
  
Jetzt,als sie sich gerade gefunden hatten....  
  
Was geschehen war,war so furchtbar...  
Squall so leiden zu sehen und nicht für ihn tun zu können...  
Nicht zu wissen,was mit ihm passierte...  
  
Diese Hilflosigkeit...  
Und die Angst...  
  
"Squall..."  
"Hm..."  
"Weisst du,was passiert ist...?"  
Squall sah ihn traurig an."Ich...weiss nicht...kannst du dich noch an diesen Traum erinnern von dem ich dir erzählt habe?"  
"Der mit dieser unheimlichen Tusse,die gessagt hat sie will dich umbringen?"  
"Ja,genau der..."Squall seufzte leise."Ihr Name ist Caliga...  
Nun...sie hat versucht mich umzubringen...  
Sie und Stiria."  
"Stiria?"  
"Ihre...Freundin...würde ich sagen...  
Weiss nicht genau.  
Naja,auf jeden Fall bin ich ihnen irgendwie entkommen...  
Aber..."Squall seufzte und drückte sich noch fester an Zell,presste dessen Hände an seinen Körper."Sie sagten sie wollen...Artemisia rächen...."  
Er spürte wie Zell bei diesen Namen zusammenzuckte."A-arte-mi-sia...?"  
"Ja..."Graue Augen trafen eisblaue.Squall hob seine Hand und fuhr mit den Fingern liebevoll Zells Tattoo nach.  
  
Dann zog er ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn.  
  
Squall schloss seine Augen und ließ sich von den Gefühlen treiben.  
Wo Zell ihn berührte schien seine Haut aufzuflammen,ein weiterer Teil seiner Eisschale zerschmolz.  
Er schlang seine Arme um Zells Hals und fuhr durch die weichen,blonden Haare.  
  
Zell zeichnete mit seinen Fingern Muster auf Squalls nackten Rücken,fuhr die Wirbelsäule entlang und legte seine Hand auf seine Hüfte,währen er sanft an seinen Ohr knabberte.  
  
Glück...  
Zufriedenheit...  
Liebe...  
  
Das war alles ,was Squall fühlte.  
Alles was er brauchte.  
Wenn er bei Zell war,war er glücklich.  
Zell war sein ein und alles.  
Zell brachte seine Schale zum schmelzen.  
  
Er konnte ihn spüren.  
Ihn sehen.  
Ihn riechen.  
Ihn hören.  
Er konnte seine Finger über seine Haut gleiten lassen.  
Seinen Atem in seinem Nacken spüren.  
  
Alles,was er sich wünschte...  
Alles,was er brauchte...  
Alles,was er hatte...  
  
Geliebt.  
  
Liebe.  
  
Liebe fühlen.  
Selber lieben.  
  
Nichts würde ihm das wegnehmen.  
Nichts auf der Welt.  
  
Weder Artemisia,noch irgendjemand anderes.  
Niemand.  
  
Er würde diese Liebe mit allen Mitteln verteidigen.  
  
Und er hatte Angst.  
Angst,diese Liebe zu verlieren.  
Sie aus seinen Händen gleiten zu sehen.  
Zell zu verlieren.  
Nie wieder in diesen blauen Ozeanen untergehen zu können.  
Seinen warmen Atem spüren zu können.  
Seine Stimme.  
Sein Geruch.  
  
All das könnte so leicht verloren gehen.  
Von einem auf den anderen Moment.  
Er hätte Caligas Prophezeiung nicht überleben können.  
  
"Nein!  
Niemals!  
Ich werde nicht so schnell aufgeben!  
Ich will nicht wieder das verlieren,was mir wichtig ist!  
Ich will nicht..."  
  
Zell löste sich von ihm und blickte ihn verwirrt an."Squall?Was redest du da?"  
Er strich über die Narbe zwischen Squalls Augen."Verlieren?"  
  
"Ich....hab nur mit mir selbst geredet...."  
Squall stand auf und lehnte sich aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Nur mit mir selbst...."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Caliga saß unter den weit ausladenden Ästen des Baumes und blickte über das schwarze,träge dahinfließende Wasser des Flusses.  
Vor sich ausgebreitet lagen lagen die langen Krallen,die sie an ihren Handschuhen befestigen konnte.An ihnen Klebte immernoch das Blut von Squall.  
  
Der Tag der Rache war nicht mehr weit.  
Der Tag an dem er bezahlen würde.  
Der Tag an dem Artemisia zurückkehren könnte.  
  
Artemisia.  
  
Ihre Schöpferin.  
Ihr Leben.  
Ihre Kraft.  
  
Artemisia,die sie erschaffen hatte.  
  
Und sie war tot.  
Besiegt von einem Menschen.  
Von ihm.  
Von einem Unwürdigen.  
Unwürdig ihrem geheiligten Körper auch nur nahe zu kommen.  
  
Und er hatte sie getötet.  
Mit ihrem eigenen Zeichen auf der Brust.  
Ihr eigenes Zeichen tief in ihre Brust gestoßen.  
Ihre Kraft benutzt.  
Besudelt...  
Entweiht...  
  
Und das forderte Rache.  
Grausame Rache.  
  
Ihre rubinroten Augen funkelten böse und ihre zierlichen,schneeweißen Hände schlossen sich fest um die Metallklingen,sodass sich die Spitzen tief in ihre Handfächen Gruben.  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre und ihr Blick traf auf blaues Eis,umrahmt von goldenen Strähnen.  
Ihr griff lockerte sich und die Krallen fielen zu Boden.Über ihre weißen Finger floss das tiefrote Blut.  
  
Stiria setzte sich neben sie und lehnte sich an ihre Schulter.  
"Ich will sie auch zurück,Caliga....  
Ich will mich auch rächen.  
Ihn leiden sehen.  
Ich will den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen können.  
Er soll um Gnade betteln."  
Sie Zeichnete mit ihren Fingern die Ornamente auf Caligas Kleidung nach.  
"Wir könnten...ihm ja mal einen kleinen Besuch abstatten..."  
  
  
  
  
end of part six  
  
© Emi 2002  
  
  
So...das war Teil 6.Ich muss ja ganz ehrlich sagen,dass ich eigentlich vorhatte dieses Kapitel vieeeel länger zu machen,aber ich hab im Moment soooo viel Stress in der Schule und auch generell und dann hab ich mir den Scheiss ja auch noch selber eingebrockt und schreib drei Fanfics auf einmal...und deshalb hab ich nicht sonderlich viel Zeit.Tut mir echt leid!Das heisst nicht,dass ich garnicht weiterschreiben werde,aber es wird halt ein bisschen dauern bis das nächste Kapitel kommt...(das selbe gilt im übrigen auch für Destiny...falls ihr das auch lesen solltet...hehe)  
Ach übrigens...ihr könnt mir doch nicht erzählen,dass es nur 6 Leute gibt,die das hier lesen!!!!  
Ich mein das mit dem "Entweder ihr reviewt,oder ich schreib nicht weiter!" ernst!Ich kann nicht weiterschreiben,wenn niemand hier mit ner Kritik,ob nun positiv oder negativ,rüberkommt!Mir fällt dann absolut nichts ein!  
Also REVIEWT !Bitte!!!  
Wir sehen uns in Part 7!!!  
Emi 


	7. Ist das das Ende?

Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nicht mehr upgedatet habe, aber ich werde es auch nicht mehr tun. Ja, ihr hört richtig.   
  
Ich habe mich entschlossen IWBA nicht weiterzuschreiben und zwar aus einem ganz simplen Grund. Ich hab nicht genug Zeit.  
  
Allerdings möchte ich auch nicht, dass die Story eibfach unbeendet bleibt. Deshalb habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich daraus einfach eine Art Challenge mache. Ich möchte, dass jemand IWBA zu ende schreibt. Wenn ihr Interesse habt, dann mailt mir einfach zu engel_emi@yahoo.de. Ich würd mich sehr freuen.   
  
Ich lass es euch ziemlich freigestellt, wie ihr es beendet, aber ich würd schon gerne ein paar Kapitel sehen, nicht nur ein oder zwei.Der Rest ist mir eigentlich ziemlich egal.  
  
Also bitte, rafft euch auf und "helft" mir. ^_^   
  
Emi 


End file.
